Fire and Darkness
by Helaphoenix67
Summary: The X-Men have fallen into a mysterious coma . While Jean and Scott try to fix the situation they also have a bit of a firey roadblock.


Fire and Darkness Chapter one

"A storm is brewing"

[ Fire, a blazing fire all consuming everything and everyone in its blazing fury. And with it a woman who controlled that blazing fury. And along with the flames and the woman were screams of horror and despair. Everyone stood there frozen in their said terror.

All the while one individual made his way through the crowd and looked up at her with love and fear. "Jean!" He shouted. She looks down at him and almost breaks through the hold the cosmic being has on her but it quickly shuts her out and responds in a rude manner. "Jean Grey is no more. Only I, the Phoenix remains!" She glares down at him and with a wave of her hand she telekinetically tosses him away in a fatal blow. ]

Jean wakes up with a gasp and looks over to the right side of the bed and sees Scott sleeping peacefully. Jean can't help but feel the terrible feeling that was brewing inside of her after that horrendous nightmare. But she puts that aside for the time being and lays back down and snuggles in closer to Scott, wrapping an arm around him.

[The next morning]

Jean wakes up and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. She quickly does her bathroom routine and heads back to her and Scott's bedroom to get dressed when she notices that he's awake. "Good morning." Jean smiles. Good morning to you too." Scott smiles back. He walks over to her and gives her a passionate kiss. She deepens the kiss. "Hm you must be pretty happy this morning." She grins. "That's because I'm with the most amazing woman in the world." Scott smirks.

Jean blushes and then moves to get dressed. "I don't know how I got so incredibly lucky to have you in my life." She says. Jean finishes getting dressed when Scott walks to her and pulls her gently into his arms and says, "Maybe it's because you're such a kind and gentle soul who has a compassion for other people that are in need of kindness themselves." Jean blushes once more and is left speechless by his statement.

Jean turns and wraps her arms around his neck and just kisses him. "You are so sweet and I love you for it." Scott smiles and for a second caresses her cheek lovingly. "It's only because you bring out the best in me, Jean." Jean just smiles as she grabs his hand and they walk out into the halls of the mansion. They walk to one of the elevators and he presses the down button.

"I wonder where we're going to now." Scott says. "Who knows maybe it'll just be a small problem in New York." Jean suggests. "Hopefully that's all it is and not some major world threat like Apocalypse was." Scott looks at her nervously. "We'll just have to see when we get suited up and Hank tells us what we're doing." Jean says trying to soothe Scott's nervousness.

[A few minutes later..]

Jean and Scott are suited up and head to the war room to hear about the new mission. The walk in and realized they were the only ones in the room. "That's weird because I thought everyone was supposed to be in here right now." Jean says getting a bad feeling. "Maybe they're just taking longer than usual to get dressed?" Scott guesses. "Maybe." Jean agrees still getting a bad feeling about this.

"Or maybe there's something going on and they can't get down here yet." Jean states the bad felling getting stronger by the second. "Should we go back upstairs and see what's going on?" Scott asked. "Honestly, yes because I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Jean answers. "Alright then, let's go upstairs." Scott says. Jean and Scott take the elevator back up and go to investigate what's going on..

"Let's find the professor first because if something is wrong like I'm thinking it may be, he'll know what to do." Jean said. "Agreed." Scott replied. They go to the professor's room to ask him if something is wrong when they see him still laying in bed asleep or what appears to be sleeping. "Professor?" Jean asked hoping that maybe talking might wake him up. But there was no answer to be had.

Jean walks over to the Professor and rests her hands on either side of his head to see what's wrong and her mind is flooded with a bunch of horrifying images of death and sadness. She

pulls away with a gasp and Scott hurried over to her worried and asks, "Jean, what's wrong?" "I tried to look inside his mind and all I saw was death and misery." Jean answers. "Whatever is whoever is behind this must be keeping him locked in a nightmare like state." Scott states.

"And I don't know how to free him. I don't have that much experience as a telepath to know how." Jean says fearfully. Scot lays a comforting hand on her shoulder and tells her, "we'll find a way to beat this , we always do," Jean looks at him hopeful and replies, "I hope you're right."

[To be Continued..]


End file.
